Field
The present disclosure relates to a tire tread for winter travel and more particularly a tire tread comprising blocks oriented principally in an oblique direction.
Description of Related Art
To improve the grip of a tire for winter travel, known as a snow tire, on snow-covered ground, it is known to use in the tread a rubber-like material having a low modulus of elasticity. The overall rigidity of the blocks forming said tread is thus reduced and the wear resistance thereof may also be reduced.
In order to improve the rigidity of the blocks whilst maintaining good wear resistance, it is known to configure a tread with inclined blocks forming an angle greater than 0° with an axial direction. In this manner, each block provides a visible projection which plays a greater role in terms of the stresses exerted on said block.
To improve the rigidity of the blocks further it is known to provide the lateral faces of the blocks with a layer of covering material having a modulus of elasticity greater than the modulus of elasticity of the rubber-like material. However, the use of such a covering material may result in an increase in the noise generated due to the impact of said material on the road surface when the tire is travelling.
Thus there is a need to optimize the compromise between the grip on snow-covered ground of a snow tire and the noise generated by said tire when it is travelling.